The Truth
by MoldyMoo
Summary: An alternate scene for the end of The One. Maxon doesn't catch America with Aspen, America comes clean after he proposes...WILL BE A THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like the fight at the end of The One was really lame and clearly only there to cause more drama for during the massacre. But it was a little bit of a stretch for me to believe when they'd just spent a whole night together proclaiming how they love each other more than anything, and then Maxon turns into this bitter idiot over something America could have so easily explained. I mean, he knew from the start that she'd been torn between the two guys, and he knew she'd so clearly made a choice….I dunno. It's bothered me. So I rewrote the scene.**

I paced around my room at the foot of my bed. I could feel Maxon watching me curiously from the bed. God, he was going to hate me. I glanced at the picture frame on the bed once more, and my eyes bounced away, another wave of chill running through my veins.

"This isn't how I thought you'd react," Maxon stated after a few seconds. The realization that we were going to be together, that he'd chosen me for his wife, had sent us into a tizzy of excitement and bliss. He'd kissed me, hard, long, and sweet. Things had gotten heavy. Maxon's shirt was in a puddle on the floor by the nightstand, and we'd finally— _finally_ —said I love you…But then, for whatever reason, life had the remind me of the promise I'd made in Carolina.

"I'm excited, trust me, I am," I rushed to explain. "I want this more than I could possibly express."

He stood and came over to me, pausing my pacing by grabbing my hands. "Then what's the matter?"

I scrambled, jaw working to find words. "I want to tell you, but I don't want you to leave me," I whispered to keep my voice from shaking. "I don't want our life together to start with lies and hiding things."

Maxon's face fell slightly; he seemed a little more hesitant now. "I'm capable of hiring reasoning," he assured me anyways. "I promise to hear you out. I promise, whatever you've done can't be as bad as anything you've done to date." He gave me a wink and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

I pulled away from him and took a breath. "Officer Leger is Aspen."

His eyebrows shot up. "Your Aspen? _The_ Aspen?" I nodded slowly, scanning his face for any hint of anger. It was there, among a million other emotions. Most predominantly: Betrayal. His eyebrows furrowed. "So those loves notes on the wall in his room—"

My heart leapt from my chest. "No!" I cried, eager to kill that thought before he could complete it. "Those were from before, before I was ever even selected. Before I even submitted my application. I don't know why he brought them—"

"Clearly because he still loves you," Maxon snapped, crossing his arms.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. No, no, no. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid. "My love for Aspen is entirely familial," I told him firmly, stepping forward to take his hands, but he stepped away from me slightly and I froze. "I don't love him like I love you, as much as I love you. When Aspen dumped me, I knew I'd move on one day, that I'd be okay." I paused to control my voice, which had started shaking. "But, Maxon, if you left me, I'd move on one day, maybe. But I would never be _okay_ , I would never be the same."

"Did you ever meet him is secret?" he asked quietly.

I nodded slowly. "A few times. But only because Aspen was _safe_. He was familiar to me at a time and in a place where I felt alone and out of place and foreign," I explained, trying to force myself to keep eye contact with him so he would finally hear my honesty. "But when I came back from Carolina today, I realized this palace, you— _this_ feels more like home to me now."

Maxon seemed to consider this for a moment, and it felt like years. I could see it all playing out on his face, a war of emotions. He wanted to forgive me, but he was also extremely angry to find out I'd been seeing Aspen behind his back.

"I understand if you've changed your mind," I told him without thinking, "I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I haven't changed my mind," he sighed, crossing his arms. "I don't know…" He paced for a second, and then turned back to me. "I'm trying to figure out how long and how deep this ran without me noticing." He ran a hand through his hair, tousling it into a mess. "I feel so stupid for posting him outside your door."

"I'm sorry," I managed quietly.

His face softened, hurt prevailing over his features. "Why didn't you tell me that first day? In the hallway?"

His accusing tone hurt, it cut through me, and I let it, knowing that at the minimum that I deserved this. "I was so surprised to see him there. Being in the Selection was so new that all I could think about was the rule about outside relationships. I didn't want to be sent home."

"That didn't seem to stop you, though," he mumbled bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, desperation overcoming me. "I know it was so, so stupid but I needed to sort out where exactly my heart was, whether it was with you or with Aspen. It wouldn't be fair for either of us if I kept pushing you away because of unresolved feelings."

A silence fell over us and I averted my eyes to his packages lying forgotten on the bed. As much as I wished I'd hadn't said anything, that we were continuing to kiss on the bed, wrapped up in the euphoria of our engagement, I was a little glad to get through this.

"Is it over now?" Maxon finally asked, drawing my attention back to him. "Is it officially over with Aspen?"

"Yes," I said immediately, confidently. "We talked about things in Carolina, and I talked with my mom and Kenna and they helped me sort some things out. They helped me really figure out who it really was that I wanted to be with." I took a hesitant step towards him, and this time he didn't back away. "I just hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Maxon let out a breath. "I would be lying if I said I don't feel a bit betrayed and very hurt. I am glad you came to me, though."

"I didn't want you to see or hear something before I could tell you," I admitted with a shy smile. "Like I said, I want to start this being open and honest."

"And I appreciate that," he breathed, coming to me and pecking my forehead. "I have one last gift for you, but now you have to earn it."

"Anything."

"You have to be perfect. You have to be on your absolute best behavior," he explained seriously.

"I can do that," I grinned. I was on such thin ice I was surprised I was still above water at all. The relief that washed over me was insane but comforting. "I promise."

He pulled away all too soon and headed for the door. "I think it would be best if I left you for now, but I'll come by in the morning to see you before the announcement. I frowned but nodded. "I love you, America. More than anything."

"I love you, too, Maxon Schreave," I replied with a smile and watched as he shut the door quietly behind him, hoping it was a nameless guard outside my door and not Aspen.


	2. Chapter 2

**You people did this to me. This is going to be a threeshot. I'll write a scene that will be set just before the beginning of the epilogue written in The One, which will reveal what Maxon's "surprise gift" was from the first chapter, because that THING IS LITERALLY WHAT BOTHERED ME THE MOST ABOUT THE WHOLE STUPID ENDING.**

I was nervous as I entered The Great Room, looking around for anyone familiar. Maxon hadn't come by since he left and I was worried, to be honest. What if he had changed his mind? He'd been so angry and hurt when he'd left my room…

But when I looked up to the platform, there was an ornate table with three chairs. Maxon was in the center with Kriss on his left, and they were talking animatedly about something, Kriss giggling behind her hand.

Maybe things had gone as south as I'd thought. The Great Room was packed and I tried to make my way to the platform, nodding and acknowledging those that acknowledged me on my way. As I sat I watched different groups, individuals that had made an impact on my life, however tiny, since I'd arrived here. My eyes lingered on Queen Amberly for a beat, watching as she played with her nephew.

I found Aspen to my right, slightly behind me, but he was distracted, scanning the room.

"You're sure it's over?"

I looked over at Maxon, surprised. His tone wasn't accusing, more worried than anything else I could detect. I gave him a smile, something inside me easing. If he was concerned, then maybe he hadn't changed his mind after all.

"Positive," I affirmed as quietly as I could. "Please don't do this to yourself. I love you. Trust me."

"Trust will have to be earned, I'm afraid," he sighed, tone _almost_ teasing. He didn't mean it to be harsh, but there was a seriousness there that I took note of.

"I will do whatever it takes," I declared, sitting up straight in my chair, crossing my ankles. He didn't respond, only turned back to his conversation with Kriss, who didn't look upset in the slightest.

I stared at my lap, my hands tangling together in worry. He had said we would both know beforehand who was chosen, but I couldn't help but notice that neither of us was wearing a ring, and Kriss looked almost giddy.

Celeste caught my eye and cocked her head, giving me a questioning stare. I shrugged slightly and shook my head, letting her know I had no clue how this would go. She gave me a sad smile and mouthed _it'll be okay._ At least if I walked out of here with no ring, I walked out with friends.

Celeste still held my gaze for a second, so I saw the guard donning a red headband walked up behind her and put a bullet square in the back of her head, her body jerking and falling to the floor in a single, heart-stopping moment.

I let out a scream that was drowned out in the sudden explosion of screams and gunfire.

Sudden and loud confusion took over as everyone was in a rush to leave, the guards— _our_ guards—springing into action, and the invaders trying to take out as many people as they could. To my left, Maxon was on the floor trying to calm a hysterical Kriss, while to my left, Aspen was expertly crouched in an offensive stance, trying his best to take out the assailants quickly. Time slowed as I tried frantically to pick my loved ones out of the crowd, but I'd lost sight of nearly everyone. There was too much going on and I was frozen in my chair, gripping the armrests.

I put the pieces together as a red-marked rebel stood before us on the other side of the table, that these guards had killed those claimed to have left their posts and wore their uniforms to hide amongst us. He smirked and lifted his gun. I knew I should run. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run, to duck, to _do something_. But I was frozen. I glanced at Maxon as the man aimed at him, catching his eye as he stared back at me.

I heard the man laugh and whipped my head around to see him now aimed at me. The gun went off, but suddenly I was on the ground, not in any pain like I was the first time I'd been shot. A heavy weight shifted above me and I looked up to see Aspen kneeling over me.

"Are you hurt?" he barked.

I managed a shake of my head, looking around me frantically. There were more men approaching us quickly, and Aspen grunted, standing up and taking aim. Thanks to him, no one was getting close to our platform.

I then noticed a very still form in front of me, and threw a chair out of my way in a rush to get to him. He was half under the table, breathing heavily and loudly, a spot of red blossoming near his left shoulder. It looked bad.

"Oh, Maxon!" I cried, scurrying over and balling up with hem of my dress. He winced as I pressed it into the wound. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"America," he sighed, looking at me, his face deathly pale.

"Don't try to talk," I told him through my sobs.

"Break my heart as many times as you'd like," he said weakly. "It will always be yours to break."

"Stop it," I gasped. "You're about to break my heart right now. You'd better live. I already told you, I will never be okay without you."

He frowned. "You'll be okay, someday. You're strong. And I'll love you until my very last breath."

"Please don't," I choked. I bent to kiss him, his hand lightly tangling in my hair. "Don't give up, I love you. Please don't give up yet."

He took another unsteady breath and I nearly screamed as someone slid beneath the table with us, calming slightly when I recognized Aspen.

Aspen and Maxon argued briefly over would he would get out of the The Great Room next, but it ended with Aspen dragging me out from under the table, urging me that the quicker he got me to a safe room, the faster he could go back for Maxon. He left me with a gun, alone, in a safe room, and who knows how long I'd fought to get out of there…

I woke next in a hospital bed in the medical wing, cleaned up, stitched up, and lying on a cot. My body ached and stung, but I pushed myself to my feet and down the hall, stopping at the bed Aspen was in briefly to rejoice over his survival and thank him for saving me.

He explained to me what happened, the Southern Rebels getting in, but that the Northern Rebels were our saving grace. Well, most of us. I lamented over the queen's death, saddened at the thought.

"Maxon is king," Aspen breathed. "He's recovering in his room."

To add onto the shock of the day, or maybe I was just so shocked from everything else, that I wasn't surprised when Lucy came barreling down the hall and into Aspen's arms, crying into his chest.

So I left them to whatever privacy they could get and headed quickly for the king's rooms to see the one person I wanted to see alive and well. I braced myself to be turned away as I approached the rooms to see six guards lining the walls. People hurried in and out of the open doors like worker bees and I suddenly worried if I would just be in the way.

Maybe if I started screaming he'd hear me and let me pass, similar to our first meeting…

"He's been waiting for you, my lady," one of the guards interrupted my thoughts, extending and arm to the doorway. My heart beat loudly in my ears.

Despite the heavily gauzed chest, the arm in a sling, the casual cotton shirt, and lying wounded in a large bed, he looked so much like a king, holding up papers in his right hand to an advisor, listening to an explanation of it.

"Your majesty," I breathed, falling into a low curtsy to announce my presence to him. I glanced up to see the light in his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"Set those papers there," he told the advisor. "If everyone could please clear the room, I would like to have a word with the lady."

Everyone rushed around me to exit as quickly as they could, the double doors shutting behind me. I wanted nothing more than to run to him, to dive into his arms. I was sure he still loved me, still wanted me to be his wife, but I needed confirmation, I needed him to say it to me, just one more time, to make it real.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said softly, daring to approach the bed.

"It doesn't feel real," he admitted. "I feel like they're still here, just out of sight. Like they could walk into the room at any second."

"I know what you mean."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know you do." He reached out to me and took my hands, guiding me to sit on the edge of his bed next to him. He quietly explained how his parents had passed, his mother protecting his father.

"I want to show you what I'm working on," he breathed when he finished, clearly grasping to change the subject. "Get the papers out of that drawer." He showed me his plans to eliminate the castes, going to far as to explain in detail how he planned to achieve it. I was in awe. He did all of this because of me.

I was reading some of the text, barely understanding the political jargon, when he shifted, letting out a breath of a wince, and reached back to hand me a box with a ring nestled inside. "I've been sleeping with this thing under my pillow. Do you like it?"

I inspected it, dumfounded. It was gorgeous.

"You still…"

Maxon's face softened and he sighed. "Will you always doubt me? I think it's me who should have trouble trusting you, to be honest. Not the other way around…"

I let out a garbled laugh, tears spilling down my cheeks. I barely heard the speech he was giving over the sound of my heart beating in my ears and my joy singing in my head.

"America," he said firmly, grasping my hand with his good one. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," I managed before leaping forward to kiss him, letting all my emotions bleed into the kiss just as I could feel his.


	3. Chapter 3

I was alone in the room, pacing in my dress, trying to get used to the weight. If I fell, I would never, ever be able to show my face to anyone ever again. May alone would probably never let me live it down.

I'd forced out my maids, Mom, and May. I needed a few minutes alone, to really come to terms with what was happening. I'd known for months now that this day was coming. We had pushed back the wedding to honor Maxon's parents funerals, allow a period of mourning for those lost during the massacre—a number far larger than I'd like to think about. There was also Maxon's extensive healing. I refused to add more stress onto him as he still had to perform as king while he was recovering.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I groaned. "Mom, _please_ —"

"It's me," a deeper voice, muffled by the door, echoed through the room.

I moved quickly to press my face to the door. "Go away," I hissed.

"Oh, don't tell me you believe in that old superstition," he chuckled.

"Considering our entire _meeting_ was entirely, _purely_ luck, I'm going to roll with that," I retorted.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to give something to you," he explained quickly. "I snuck away from my handlers. Do you remember at Christmas, I said I had another gift for you?"

"You said I had to earn it," I told him, remembering.

"Well, I have it here for you, if you want it," he offered quietly.

"Really, Maxon?" I hissed. "Now is the time for this?"

"Now is the _perfect_ time for this," he countered firmly.

So I opened the door a crack, hiding myself behind it, and reached around with a hand. I felt him press something into my palm and close my fingers around it. The familiar feel of it, knowing what it was the minute he put it into my hand, I almost started crying right there.

Stunned and needing to be sure, I pulled my hand back to me and stared down at it. "Maxon…"

"I figured since he's not here physically to give you away, this would be the next best thing," he explained softly, and I wished so badly that I could wrench open the door and kiss him, but I didn't. So I stared down at the songbird necklace my dad had given me, the same necklace I had given away during the Conviction.

"Maxon, how?" I whispered, near tears.

"I'm king," he said simply, as if that it explained it all. "I have your bracelet back at the palace, as well. Safe in my room. You can have that back if you want it, too, but I figured this would be something to make you feel better going down the aisle.

"Thank you," I said over and over. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He let out a soft chuckle. "I can guess."

"I love you."

"And I love you as well, America," he replied, closing the door for me. "I'll be waiting for you. At the end of the aisle, can't miss it."

"Go away before we get into trouble," I giggled, giddy and excited now. "We could be breaking a law right now." I clasped the necklace around my neck, letting it rest on top of the intricate high-necked gown Mary had made me. It might now fit, but I figured she would forgive me.

"When has that ever stopped you?" I listened as Maxon's laugh echoed down the hall, and I was even more excited now than I was before.


End file.
